Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 (997)
The Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 (997) is a limited edition of the 911 GT3 RS, with 600 units manufactured. As its name suggests, the car utilises a 4.0L flat-six engine with an unaltered crankshaft from the GT3 RSR, which produces 500bhp at 8,250rpm. The power output of the engine is the highest among any naturally aspirated engine for the road models of the Porsche 997. 'Need for Speed: World' The Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 was made available in Need for Speed: World on September 7, 2012 as an A class vehicle. The GT3 RS 4.0 has a grippy handling useful for high-speed cornering. It turns well at low speeds and has a slower responsiveness when driven at high speeds because of understeer. In comparison to the 3.8 litre version, the 4.0 has less direct steering but more traction. It can keep up with most cars and has a strong nitrous boost. Top speed is 212 mph (341 km/h). Players may find the GT3 RS 4.0 to be an effective S class car for multiplayer matches. However, it hardly stands out compared to most lower priced A [Porsche]s such as the 997 GT2 and similarly priced cars like the Pagani Zonda Cinque. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on September 7, 2012. Black The Black style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on May 7, 2015. Megabloks The Megabloks style is a art director car included as part of a disbanded Need for Speed and Megabloks promotion. It was accidentally released on May 31, 2013 as a promotional code vehicle through the official Need for Speed: World VK page hitting 15,000 likes, but was quickly replaced with the white 911 GT3 RS 4.0. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 4 car that is unlocked from the beginning. The GT3 RS 4.0 is a quick Tier 4 car with great handling capabilities, despite having a Normal handling rating. It can keep up with the fastest cars within its range such as the Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni. Their engines ''Falken'' The Falken signature edition is included with the downloadable ''Signature Edition'' Booster Pack and is a tier 5 car. It produces 641 bhp at 8,250 rpm, which allows it to reach a 214 mph (344 km/h) top speed, and does 0-60mph in 3.6 seconds. It has an Easy handling rating. ''Lizard'' The Lizard signature edition is only unlocked as a reward from the bonus wheel. It produces 641 bhp at 8,250 rpm, which allows it to reach a 214 mph (344 km/h) top speed, and does 0-60mph in 3.6 seconds. It has an Easy handling rating. Gallery World_PorscheGT3RS4.0.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' Porsche911GT3RS4Standard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' Porsche911GT3RS4Falken.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Falken) Porsche911GT3RS4Lizard.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Lizard) Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars